memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
A Sea of Troubles
'' | miniseries =''Slings and Arrows'' | minino =1 | author =J. Steven York & Christina F. York | format =eBook | published =October 2007 | pages = | ISBN = ISBN 1416550089 | omnibus = | date = 2372 | stardate = | altcover = | caption =The cover without titles |}} Publisher's description A new six-part epic covering the first year of service of the [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-E)|USS Enterprise-E]], leading up to the events of the hit movie Star Trek: First Contact. The USS Enterprise-E has launched, with Captain Jean-Luc Picard in command. In addition to many familiar faces, the new ship also has some new crew members -- among them, conn officer Sean Hawk and security chief Linda Addison. But soon Picard is devastated to learn that there's a saboteur on board -- in the form of a changeling infiltrator from the Dominion! Picard and his crew must learn who the changeling replaced and stop it before it destroys the fleet's finest ship... A new eBook from the authors of Enigma Ship and Spin! Summary References Characters :Roger Adrian • Adriana Berardi • Beverly Crusher • Data • Dan Duvall • Sean Hawk • Althea Huff • Jarka • Geordi La Forge • Molinero • Jean-Luc Picard • William Riker • Shreff • Deanna Troi • Mun Ying Linda Addison • Becka • Nella Daren • Dixon Hill • Kamala • Zane Laumer • Edgar Allan Poe • Will Rogers • Vash • Worf Locations :Pantera • Pantera Nebula Deep Space 9 • Jupiter Station • Risa • San Francisco Yards • Starbase 11 • • Vulcan's Forge Starships and vehicles : ( ) • ( ) • captain's yacht • • • work bee Races and cultures :Andorian • android • Betazoid • Changeling • Human • Vulcan Borg • Cardassian • Klingon • Tholian States and organizations :Dominion • Founder • Starfleet • Starfleet Academy • Starfleet Command • Starfleet Tactical Command • United Federation of Planets Science and technology :alien • animal • astrophysics • blood • blood screening • Bussard collector • class-9 nebula • corona • data recorder • emotion chip • gas giant • hair • holodeck • holoframe • liquid • microwave • navigational deflector • nebula • phaser • phaser sweep • plasma diverter • pulse phaser • radiation zone • shield power relay • shields • solid • star • stasis box • time • transporter Ranks and titles :ambassador • captain • counselor • diplomat • engineer • ensign • lieutenant • lieutenant commander • Number one • officer • security chief • security officer • spy • strategic operations officer • warrior Other references :2357 • Andorian glow-ale • azna • Bajoran wool • Battle of the Mutara Nebula • Betreka Nebula Incident • cha'DIch • command-level security lockout • day • d'k tahg • emotion • empathy • Enterprise history • The Globe Illustrated Shakespeare: The Complete Works • grease monkey • humanoid • Jefferies tube • master log • Mintakan tapestry • observation lounge • personal log • planet • plank owner • plasma plumber • prison • Pyrithian bat • "The Raven" • rock climbing • security office • senior staff • shakedown cruise • shakedown log • star shell • table • Tholian Hive Revolt • Timon of Athens • Van Dozier • Vulcan spice tea • window Appendices Related Stories *"A Sea of Troubles" takes place at a point after the Star Trek: Deep Space Nine episode "The Way of the Warrior". External link * Connections Category:eBooks